


Tiny grey elephant

by V_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Malfoy/pseuds/V_Malfoy
Summary: Inside the cupboard under the stairs, Harry hides a tiny grey elephant. This is a small story of where it came from..





	Tiny grey elephant

Draco was furious as he walked town the pavement and toward the small playground. The sun was going down slowly and it was mild for the end of July. Draco didn’t care. He was so angry. How could this happen? How could people be so mean? How could his parents be mean?!  
They never had been anything but lovely to him. But today..

  
He let himself sink down on one of the swings. No other child was around, apparently muggle kids had to be somewhere else on a Sunday afternoon. Well, he would have been with his parents as well, hadn’t he run away.  
Draco still tried to process what he had witnessed earlier. He sighed deeply and looked down to the flowers next to the swings. It had been a normal sunday, nothing out of the ordinary. Draco and his parents had been invited for tea at Theo’s parents house. Draco didn’t really liked Theo. He was always grumpy and very quiet. Draco knew that his father didn’t liked it when he played noisily, so he tried to be quiet too. But most of the time he couldn’t manage. He loved running, shouting, making up new games and flying his broom. Theo wasn’t like that. He was pretty boring, so it hadn’t been the most fun hours. But then Theos and his dad had talked about old times, and they had become so weird. Normally his mother would have send the boys to go play somewhere else, but today the men had insisted on their sons to stay and listen. They were both six years old, after all. They were supposed to learn about the scary and evil muggles. Theos father told them awful story’s, about mad non magical people and what they did with wizards like them. And about a Lord, that would save them from these muggles. Draco had asked if muggles where humans. His mother had rolled her eyes and Theo had laughed about him. “Of course they are, idiot! But they are less than us. Disgusting.” His father had become very mad at him. He had yelled at him. He never had done that before. Usually he just wouldn’t talk to him, ignore him or take away his toys. But he never yelled. Until today. Draco got so scared that he hadn’t said anything more, just waited for it to be over. And when it was, no one had cared when he left the table at the garden and walked around the house. He had walked down the empty street sulking, and when he saw one of these four wheeled transport things that muggles travelled with, he had asked the driver if she would take him to the next playground. Draco had seen playgrounds from afar, but his father had forbidden him to play on them. Because it was a muggle thing. The elderly lady driving the thing seemed to be a muggle too, and she looked very friendly. She did take him with her to the playground after he had told her his parents would come and collect him. She gave him a cookie and let him go. She wasn’t evil. She was human. And nice. And she had three cats playing in the back of the thing. How could she be less than him? It made him angry that his parents would think so. And even though he couldn’t completely wrap his mind around it, it made him sad too. How could all muggles be bad?

He wanted to find out for himself because he refused to believe all humans without magic would be evil.  
As he was sitting on the swing he heard footsteps coming closer. He turned around and saw a boy around his age standing next to the swings. He was dressed very strangely. His clothes were way to big for him and were held up by a big belt around his waist. His hair was black and messy, his green eyes sad but kind. There was actual dirt on his face and several holes in his shirt. A bruise on his left arm seemed to be a few days old, so he definitely wasn’t a wizard. Draco stared at him openly and the boy seemed to be equally as fascinated by him as he was likewise. He seemed tiny and a little fragile as looked at him with big eyes. “I’m sorry but.. Are you a prince, or something like that..? You look so fancy..” Draco smiled a little. “No, I’m really not. But thank you.” The boy smiled a little too. “I’m Harry. Who are you?” “Draco. Would you like to take the other swing?” Harry looked surprised but sat down next to him. They were quiet for a few minutes until Harry coughed and looked at him again. “You are so pretty, you should not be sad. Why are you sad?” Draco sighed and looked at the boy. He was a muggle and seemed to be nice as well. “My parents said mean things. It made me angry so I left.” Harry nodded understandingly. “My aunt and uncle forgot my birthday, again. I really don’t know why they hate me so much..” He lowerd his head and now Draco realized how red his eyes were. He must have been crying. Draco felt like hugging him. “How can they forget? They should be celebrating and giving you a thousand gifts! And what about your parents?” Harry sniffed a little and shook his head. Now Draco could see his tears. It hurt him to see them, so he got up to wrap his arms around the other child. He wanted to do something, help in some kind. He thought hardly as he held the shivering boy. Well, if he hadn’t gotten any presents, he would gift him something. But what? The gobstones and cards he carried were magic. That wasn’t a good idea. And he only carried one other thing, which he actually was a little ashamed of. It was his last plushy, a tiny grey Elefant. It had always been his favorite, so Dobby had saved it for him when his father had removed all of his stuffed animals. But he felt like Harry would need it more than he did. He let go of him and pulled it out of his pocket. “Here. That’s your present.” He offered the elefant to Harry who stared at him in complete shock. Just when Harry took the plushy, Draco heard his fathers apparating noise. His head was red with anger when he searched for Draco. “I have to go! Run!” He ran to his father, but he still heard the mumbled “Thank you, Draco..” when he left.


End file.
